


Love me not

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, soft, they're both precious beans tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡





	Love me not

Theo watches Liam’s mouth move as he speaks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

He wonders how many times he’s thought about kissing these pink pouty lips or even more when they redden every time Liam’s nervous and bites them, making the color on his lips match the one on his cheeks. 

His gaze travels up to his eyes and his heart skips a beat like it usually does when he looks at them. They’re even bluer when Liam’s happy, and right now they’re shining with excitement, looking more beautiful and warm than a sunny day.

Without even thinking about it, he shuffles closer on the couch, their knees almost touching.

“-eo?” He realises that Liam’s calling his name and he curses himself for getting distracted once again. “Theo, are you listening to me? I thought you wanted to hear what my History project was about,” he whines and then pouts. And _fuck_ , does Theo love this pout. It looks delicious, almost irresistible, _almost_ … He shakes his head and tries to make his brain focus on replying to Liam.

“Of course I’m listening, Liam. I asked you to tell me, didn’t I?” he says and Liam nods but he doesn’t look convinced. “Come on, continue you nerd, I know you want to,” he adds with a fond grin and Liam’s pout turns quickly into a smile as he lets out a little chuckle. 

“You’re the best,” Liam grins at him and moves to sit more comfortable, turning his whole body so they’re facing each other. 

He starts talking again and soon Theo’s mind is back to traveling and dreaming. He doesn’t know when it happened or how, he just knows that he’s in love with Liam and sometimes it’s like Liam feels the same. Like when he catches the affectionate look in Liam’s eyes and the fond smile he has on his lips when he looks at him, or when he thinks about all the things Liam has done for him, about everything he has generously offered him. People don’t just care about someone like him, it has to mean _something_.

He glances at Liam’s parted lips one more time and before he knows what he’s doing he leans in and closes the distance between them. Soft, full lips touch his and it’s like fireworks exploding in the sky and butterflies dancing in his stomach and like everything has finally fallen into place, all for two seconds, before he feels Liam slowly pulling away. 

"Th- Theo?" he breathes out, the frown on his face making obvious his surprise and confusion. “What are you doing?” he asks quietly, voice soft and tender, like he’s afraid that he’ll scare Theo off if he speaks louder. 

Theo opens his mouth and then closes it again. Liam’s looking patiently at him and he takes a breath, trying to make the words move past the lump in his throat. "I… I thought…" He hears the crack in his own voice and he stops, his heartbeat speeding up the more he’s panicking. _Fuck fuck fuck, what is he supposed to say? How can he fix this? He can’t take back what he just did._

He feels a tear roll down his cheek and his vision gets a little blurry. He just ruined their friendship, lost his only friend- the only person that cares about him. 

_How could he be so fucking stupid? What did he thought? That Liam could love someone like him?_

A gentle hand touches his face and startles him, a thumb moving slowly and wiping the tear away. Theo's torn between leaning into the touch and pushing the hand away, but instead he does nothing, he stays still and he's sure that by now more tears have made their way down his cheeks.

"Theo?" Liam's voice is too soft, too gentle and makes Theo want to get up and leave but his body feels too heavy to move and his legs too weak to walk.

He closes his eyes, not standing to keep looking at the sympathetic soft look in Liam's eyes anymore, and shame washes over him as the tears keep spilling. 

It's not that he didn't expect this outcome. He did. Even if deep inside him he hoped that everything would turn out okay he knew that the odds were against him. It's mostly the fact that he fucked up the only good thing in his life; he wasn’t supposed to act on his feelings, it was safer when they were buried deep inside his heart. He’s grown so used to having Liam’s support, and got so attached to his company and his _everything_ that he doesn’t know what he’s going to do now without him.

He kissed him and now their friendship is over, he'll probably have to move out and he'll be back to being lonely and homeless again.

He doesn't know how to deal with all the feelings, and he most definitely doesn’t know what to do with the hand that gently keeps caressing his cheek, or the warmth that comes from the werewolf in front of him as he hears him shuffle closer. 

He might be used to having his heart ripped from his chest again and again but it's the first time it breaks. And it _hurts_. An involuntary sob leaves his mouth and the next moment unexpected strong arms are being wrapped around him and pulling him into a hug.

Theo doesn't have the strength to pull away so he just grips Liam's shirt into his fists and lets the tears run.

"I'm sorry," he hears Liam say, actual regret evident in his tone, as he starts stroking soothing circles on his back. "I'm so sorry, Theo."

He doesn't know why Liam's the one apologising. _He_ was the one that just ruined everything. He wants to reassure him that he didn't do anything wrong, but the only thing that leaves his mouth is a choked whimper.

"It'll be okay, I promise, T. Don't cry," Liam pleads against his hair, voice coming out in a soft whisper.

Theo allows himself to stay there for awhile and then reluctantly pulls away, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, his cheeks no doubt being red both from crying and from embarrassment. 

“Uh… I- I’m gonna pack my things,” Theo reassures him, not wanting to make Liam feel any more uncomfortable than he already did when he will inevitably have to ask him to leave. It’s better if he just leaves on his own. He’s about to stand up when a hand grips his wrist and pulls him back to the couch. 

“What?” Liam asks, looking confused, eyebrows furrowed, “Wait, you think I’m gonna throw you out because of what happened?”

It’s Theo’s turn to be confused now. He assumed that Liam wouldn’t want him there after the kiss and everything. He just shrugs his shoulders unsure, hesitantly letting his gaze meet Liam’s who lets out a sigh.

“Hey, you're still my friend and I still care about you, nothing’s changed” he says firmly, his eyes not leaving Theo’s. “I don't want you to leave and I don't want to lose you as a friend. But it all depends on what you want, Theo. If you want to stay, you’re still welcome here."

“I don’t want to leave,” Theo whispers after a few moments, feeling a little relieved that he could at least still have this. 

“Good,” Liam gives him a small smile and then continues a little more hesitantly, “And I hope you know that you’re an amazing person and you deserve to be happy. I’m just… I’m sorry I can’t be the one that makes you.”

Theo wants to tell him that he's the only happiness he’s ever met in his life but Liam’s unexpected words caught him off-guard and everything he wants to say dies in his throat. So he just nods and tries to give him a grateful smile that he’s sure looks more like a grimace. 

Liam nods back and opens slightly his arms, motioning for him to come closer. "Come here," he smiles softly. “I mean, if you want to and it doesn’t make you uncomfortable or anything,” he then adds nervously, making it sound like a question.

Theo considers it for a few seconds, even though he doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool, he’s never been good at saying no to Liam, and now it’s not any different. He tries not to think too much about how bad he wants to just be close to Liam and how every little gentle touch feels like it sooths his stolen heart. No one has hugged him in years so he nods and moves closer. It might not be what Theo wished for, but it still feels safe. It’s nice and warm in Liam’s arms and it makes him want to stay there forever. 

He wonders how fucked up he is that the reason why he’s hurting is also the one that tries to comfort him. And he’d be lying if he said that it’s not helping. He guesses that’s how it is when you have only one person in your life that cares about you. At least, he knows that Liam wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, so that makes it a little better. Maybe. Or maybe it doesn’t, he’s not sure, it doesn’t matter anyway. 

He lets his head rest on Liam’s chest, not bothering to try and stop the tears that threaten to fall, as Liam sits further back in the couch and brings his arms around him, pulling him closer. They stay like this, long after his tears has stopped, all his senses focused on Liam, on his scent that he has come to love so much and his heartbeat that always helps him relax. 

He buries himself deeper into Liam’s chest, curling his arms against his stomach and between their bodies, making himself smaller in his hold and Liam keeps caressing his hair, gentle fingers running over his back, until the heavy pain in his chest allows him to at least breathe again and he finally falls asleep right there, in Liam’s arms and surrounding by his scent and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
